dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Episode 5 DOTS - Immunity Challenge
Hi, guys! A quick announcement before the challenge; over the weekend, I'm going to be visiting a relative with a serious illness (thankfully, she's started to feel better), so my internet connection will be spotty. Just in case I cannot access this website, I am going to coordinate with a temporary replacement host for this time period, so stay tuned for instructions on that. Thank you for your cooperation! If you haven't seen the other post detailing the final mystery, I suggest reading that before you look at this any more. For today's challenge, you have two options; you can compete for Individual Immunity or for Communication Privileges (the ability to talk privately with anyone in the game). If you want to compete for individual immunity (one person can win per tribe), here are the rules. You will be playing a game of social analysis. You will be asked the following questions: *What color do you prefer, red or blue? *What do you prefer in a friend, honesty or kindness? *Would you rather read a great book or watch a great movie? *Would you rather have world peace or end starvation? *Yes or no; do you like waffles? *Yes or no; do you think you will win this game? *Would you rather have twelve fingers or twelve toes? *Would you rather have been born a hundred years ago or a thousand years ago? *Are you an extrovert or an introvert? *Yes or no; will you win this challenge? Please send two sets of your answers to the questions to loonfroon@gmail.com; one set will be your personal answers for these questions, and one set will be what you think the majority of the tribe will say. You will receive one point for each answer you correctly guess is in the majority. Since your tribes have an even number of participants, if a question is tied (4-4 for Ganhar, 3-3 for Lutar), no one will receive points for that question. The person to receive the most points by 5:30 PM EST tomorrow will win immunity. Please do not talk about your answers to this challenge at all until the challenge is over; breaking this rule will cause automatic elimination in the challenge and possibly further consequences. Now, if you'd like to sacrifice your chance in the immunity challenge to compete for the Communications Privilege, all you have to do is post "I compete for Communications Privileges". You will be removed from the pool of participants in the immunity challenge, but you will still compete in the same challenge as everyone else. If you are on Ganhar, you will guess what the majority of Ganhar members have said, and the opposite if you are from Lutar. If you get more answers correct than the other people from your tribe who are competing for Communications Privileges, you will win the challenge. Like everyone else, answers are due by 5:30 PM EST to loonfroon@gmail.com via e-mail. In the case of a tie, the person whose personal answers most closely matched the tribes will win immunity. If that is a tie, the person who posted their answers first will win immunity. Good luck, and if you have any questions, be sure to ask! Category:Blog posts